


Peter Plays with Mark 69

by imwithtony



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Oral Sex, Other, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 06:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16907538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imwithtony/pseuds/imwithtony
Summary: Tony was away for business again. Peter was horny. So, Tony powered up suit 69.





	Peter Plays with Mark 69

Tony was away for business again. Peter was horny. So, Tony powered up suit 69. From halfway actually the world, Tony instructed the suit to relieve poor Peter.

 

He had instructed Peter to sit on the bed naked for a surprise. What he didn't expect was for an Iron man suit to give him a blowjob. The warmth and wetness of the suit's mouth felt incredible around his hard cock. Peter moaned when the mouth tightened around him. The hands of the suit came up to his ass and began to finger him. His moans became louder and his breathing became more harsh as he got closer to his high. One hand came around his throat and squeezed, pushing him over the edge. Peter howled as he came, spurting all over himself and the armor.

 

Little did he know that Tony was watching through the eyes of the suit and pleasuring himself from wherever he was.


End file.
